Maximum Ride Songfic
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: When ever I hear the song Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, I think about Fang or Max.


Hey all! I've decided to make a songfic for the first time in my life! And, amazingly, it's not about Yu-Gi-Oh! Gasp! To introduce it, I give you the two main characters.

??: Hi, I'm Maximum Ride

??: Fang.

Me: Hey guys! Care to do the disclaimer for me?

Max: Even if we didn't want to you'd make us, so sure. Jamie doesn't own me, Fang, any of the flock, anything in the Maximum Ride series, the Maximum Ride series, or Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.

Fang: She does own all four books in the series.

Me: By the way, this is set right after the 3rd book but before the 4th one. In this the fourth one probably wouldn't happen the same way.

Max & Fang: On with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I took a walk around the world

To ease my troubled mind

_I can't go on like this anymore! _Max was pacing on the edge of a cliff. _I'm only fourteen years old, for God's sake. I just nearly died. Again. _She glanced over the edge of the cliff at the dark, choppy water below. Just to jump, and not to snap out her wings, would be so simple.

I left my body lying somewhere

In the sands of times

But I watched the world go

To the dark side of the moon

Fang sat on top of a tree where he was watching for Max. She had woken him up because they were sleeping next to each other when she bolted. She had just jumped up and flew away with a burst of super sonic speed. He thought about going after her, but figured it would be pointless because she could fly at 240 miles per hour while he could only fly a steady 80 or so. _Get back soon, Max. Don't do anything stupid._

I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world go

To the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be

Something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

Max sat down on the ledge and put her head in her hands. She cried out in anguish.

"WHY IS EVERYTHING SO HARD!" She started to cry. _Fang said he would take care of the flock if something happened to me. Back when I thought I was turning into an eraser. _Max shuddered. _"Max, don't kill yourself." Screw you Voice. I'm sick of following your rules. "I will tell Fang if you think about it anymore." _Max gasped out loud at her mental conversation.

"You wouldn't dare!" "_I would"_

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Fang was getting more and more anxious as time went by. _Where are you Max? _He glanced around the sky again, when he heard a voice rattle off coordinates.

"Who's there?" He called into the dark. He heard a ruffle of feathers, followed by a groan.

"Shut UP Fang!" Iggy whispered to him. "It was nice and quiet before you opened your big fat mouth so just go to sleep!" A few moments later a light snore started up. _Am I going crazy? "No, Fang, you're not going crazy" _Fang gasped, then chuckled. _A voice inside my head talking to me says I'm not crazy. Gee, how convincing. "Fang, fly to the coordinates I just told you. Max needs help."_ Fang knew it was probably a trick, but if there was the slightest possibility Max needed his help. He was going. He jumped into the air and began to fly.

You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head,

If not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground

_If only Fang __were __here. Then everything would be okay. It would all just be okay. I may have been on drugs, but I was right. I do love Fang. And because of that, I need to go. So I won't hurt anymore. _Max stood with grim determination on the ledge and peered down below. _Just close your eyes and jump. Then it will be over._

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Fang got the feeling Max was about to do something drastic. He poured on the speed. _I have to make it. I have to._

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there

Holding my hand

"Sorry Fang. I love you." She toed the edge of the cliff and closed her eyes.

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

_Faster, damn it! I have to go faster!_ Fang pumped his wings harder and harder. He saw Max on a ledge, far away, about to fall into the ocean below. He was too far for her to hear him. She began to fall. _I'm not going to make it!_ He pushed harder and harder on his wings.

Kryptonite

Yeah!!

She folded her wings close, and wrapped her arms around her body. She leaned forwards like a plank and began to fall. She swore she heard wing beats, but didn't open her eyes. _No distractions._

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

"MAX!" Fang screamed at the top of his lungs. He pushed himself even faster, he was probably going 200 miles an hour. "MAX!"

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a-holding my hand

_Now I'm hallucinating! Well, more than usual with the voice in my head and what-not. But Fang wouldn't care. Why would he be here? "Fang is here Max" NO HE'S NOT! LIES! _Max stopped falling, and she opened her eyes to see Fang's face with tears in his eyes.

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

"Don't EVER do that again. EVER. You hear me?" Fang shouted shakily at Max. Max started crying on Fang while they flew.

"You do care. You do!" Fang landed gently on the ground. He took Max's face in his hands.

"I care more than you know." And with that, they kissed.

Kryptonite

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tada! Songfic! What did you think?  
Max & Fang: What is wrong with you?!?!

Oh come on you know you love each other!

Max & Fang: -stare at me with fury in their eyes-

Um, well, I gotta go but if you want to request a song for a songfic based on Maximum Ride or Yu-Gi-Oh, just ask. Bye!


End file.
